Naruto: Itachi, My Dearest Brother
by PhantomPandaBearThief1412
Summary: Before Itachi went to kill his family he decided to say his last goodbye to his little sister.
1. Preview

Naruto: Itachi My Dearest Brother

**A/N: I haven't updated anything in a SUPER long time and this isn't Vampire Knight but I may or may not continue this later. I don't really care for any of the mistakes in this cuz it's not fully important right now. So like Love it, hate it, whatever it is just enjoy. And review if you wish.**

"Hey Matsuri… forgive me for this later okay?" said teen boy who had his semi-long hair back in a low pony tail.

"Onii-tan?" replied the small girl, frightened, her red eyes glowing in the dark closet she was placed in just a little bit earlier. "Are you leaving again…?" she asked.

The teen nodded in reply. "Are you coming back," she asked, her eyes tearing up a little.

The teen once again nodded, "yes, I'll come back soon…" he answered. "So for now, just sleep and never forget who I am…" Those were the final words her brother spoke to her before he hit a nerve that caused her to faint. He kissed her forehead lightly and stood up, closing the closet door where the little Matsuri rested quietly.

A/N: Sorry if it's short. I did this in biology because I was really bored. I'm trying to finish up chapter five in Vampire Knight but I don't know what to write right now soooo. Yea ^^; I'm sorry *bows*  
Thanks for reading if you did. :p

Much Luv,

The Phantom Panda Bear Theif 3


	2. Chapter 1: Home

Naruto: Itachi, My Dearest Brother

**Chapter 1: Home**

"Hey Matsuri… forgive me for this later okay?" said teen boy who had his semi-long hair back in a low pony tail.

"Onii-tan?" replied the small girl, frightened, her red eyes glowing in the dark closet she was placed in just a little bit earlier. "Are you leaving again…?" she asked.

The teen nodded in reply. "Are you coming back," she asked, her eyes tearing up a little.

The teen once again nodded, "yes, I'll come back soon…" he answered. "So for now, just sleep and never forget who I am…" Those were the final words her brother spoke to her before he hit a nerve that caused her to faint. He kissed her forehead lightly and stood up, closing the closet door where the little Matsuri rested quietly.

~5 years later~

_Quite a few years passed since that incident... _thought a young girl with black that went about one-fourth of the way down her back. _He never did come back..._

"What a liar," she spoke as she sat down on a hill. She looked out past the smaller hill that sat in front of her and saw the whole village of Konaha. She spaced out for a couple minutes and then laid down on a large, soft patch of grass.

"How did I know this is where you were going to be," said a familiar voice. "Why didn't you come to class today, Matsuri?"

The young girl flipped over on her stomach and looked to where the voice came from. "Sasuke onii-chan," she said with a slightly confused voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Iruka asked me to come find you. So why aren't you in class," the raven said, repeating his question.

Matsuri stayed silent for a moment and told him, "I didn't want to... Today is the same day that he left..."

"It's also the same day our parents-" he stopped himself. "No, our entire clan was killed by him. Do you not remember that half?"

"I do... but even so... I still love and care about him... He's out brother after all! He cared for us, he left us alive after all didn't he..." she said while trying to keep her eyes from watering.

"Yeah, to suffer. Now if you're not going to go to class, go home." Sasuke told her, his cold tone that he normally only uses on everyone else returning to him and being directed to her. As Matsuri sat up Sasuke turned and left.

_I realize what he means... but I can't just hate him like Sasuke onii-chan does. _Matsuri thought as she stood up. She let out a sigh and headed home like she was told to.

When she got to the front door she noticed it was still open a little. _Did I forget to close the door all the way?_ Matsuri questioned herself. She thought for a moment and in the end just shrugged it off and walked in, taking her shoes off and slipping on her black and white kitty faced slippers. She walked through the house, her slippers making a 'clack' sound with every step. When she got to her bedroom door she noticed that not only hers but both of her brothers' doors were opened as well. Sasuke's door being opened made somewhat of sense however, Itachi's did not. The only one that ever went into his room was her, Sasuke never dared to due to anger and frustration, and the last time she opened his door was a week ago.

Matsuri took a few small steps away from her door and used her slipper to slowly open her door all the way. Seeing no one was in there she did the same to the other two room, which gave her the same results. Looking puzzled she closed both doors and walked into her room. She began walking over to her bed when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, holding their hand tightly around her mouth and putting a kunai to her neck.

"You're still as observant as ever I see, however your skills have dulled quite a bit," a man quietly whispered in her ear.

Matsuri shifted her ruby eyes to the man but all she saw was his black hair. She was about to reach into her pocket and take out a kunai that had poison inside of it, but the man spoke again. "Don't make any sudden movements or I will kill you right here and now," he told her, his head now behind hers.

Matsuri stopped moving. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She knew this man. She set both her hand gently on top of his hand that covered her mouth and leaned back onto his chest, closing her eyes in the process. The man took the kunai away from Matsuri's neck and tossed it onto her bed. He then wrapped both his arms around her and held her lightly.

"Welcome home... Itachi onii-sama..." Matsuri said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Itachi put his head down and his forehead rested on the top of her head. He whispered, "I'm home," in reply as he felt the warm tears from his little sister fall onto his arms.

~End~

**A/N: Hello again :D I decided on making the full chapter after all so here it is. I will continue when the chapters come out I'm not sure because I have my other story still and I'm working on another and on top of that considering another story. So be patient. I'll try getting it out before(or on) The 14th of July. So on that note thank you for reading if you did :) :p**

Much Luv,

**The Phantom Panda Bear Thief**


End file.
